


Cute and Fuzzy

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [32]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddly David Rose, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is Cute and Fuzzy, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, High David Rose, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: "I didn’t do anything stupid under anesthesia, did I?”David gets his wisdom teeth removed. Patrick gets to see a different side of his husband.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Rose Apothecary Flufftober 2020





	Cute and Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Wounded
> 
> Thanks to Streetlamp_Sunset for betaing for me and the Rose Apothecary for letting me bounce ideas around.

Patrick pressed a kiss to the side of David’s head, “you’ll be fine, David. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He stroked his husband’s cheek, trying to keep him calm while they waited for him to be called back.

David’s gold engagement rings were safely in place on Patrick’s right hand. He hadn’t wanted to take them off but the doctor’s insisted. “Do you want me to wear them?” Patrick had asked. David had slipped them on his husband’s fingers, making him promise not to lose them.

This wasn’t how David and Patrick had expected to spend their first few weeks of marriage. They’d shut down the store for a few days, planning on getting David moved out of the motel and settling into Patrick’s apartment. The house wouldn’t be ready with them until early in December, so they’d be in the apartment until then. The first few days had been wonderful. They spent a few days lounging around in various states of undress, making love, napping, cuddling, and eating. 

The last day of their staycation had been rough. David had been complaining of pain all day. His jaw was swollen and sore. After taking him to the dentist for an emergency appointment, he was given prescriptions for antibiotics and painkillers an appointment a week later to have his wisdom teeth removed.

“I promise I won’t try to convince you to have a baby with me when this is over,” David had teased as the drugs started to kick in. He was nervous but thankful that the dentist had allowed Patrick to stay with him while the anesthesia kicked in. Once he was out cold, Patrick returned to the waiting room, reading a book until he was called to retrieve his husband. 

“You’re really pretty,” David giggled seeing Patrick. The Benzos seemed to be working and Patrick couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thank you, David,” he pressed a kiss to David’s forehead, “Ready to go home?”

“I get to go home with you? What will your wife say?”

“I don’t think she’ll mind,” Patrick didn’t want to make a scene, he just wanted to get David home and into their bed before David did anything he’d later regret. He slipped David’s gold rings back onto his fingers.

“Are those really mine?” Patrick watched as David held up his hand to admire the rings. “They’re so shiny, so pretty.”

“They are, come on David,” he took David’s other hand in his, helping him out to their car. 

Once David was safely buckled in - it was no easy task as David didn’t want to wear his seatbelt because it ‘didn’t match his aesthetic’ - they were on their way home. David spent the ride attempting to sing and dance along to the Mariah Cary playlist Patrick had put on for him. “I told Mariah I love her. I really do!”

After a stop at the pharmacy to pick up pain medication for David, during which Patrick had silently thanked whoever had invented drive-through pharmacies, as he doubted he’d have been able to leave David alone in the car in his current state. They finally made it home, Patrick helped David into the apartment and set him on the bed. “Ooh, your wife won’t like that I’m in your bed.” 

“David, you and I are married. You’re my husband,” Patrick handed the framed wedding photo from his desk, “We got married two weeks ago.”

David was beaming, “Patrick, you look so good in a suit. So sexy. I have a very sexy husband. I bet you look really good when you take your suit off.” 

“Thanks honey. I love you so much,” Patrick crawled into bed beside David, not bothering to climb under the covers, ignoring David’s comment about undressing. He helped David get settled, taking off his shoes and sweater, folding it before setting it on the chest at the foot of the bed. He stroked David’s hair, admiring how gorgeous his husband looked, even with his cheeks puffy David was stunning.

“Are you trying to get me naked? I wanna get naked with you. Wanna see my nipples?” David pulled off his tee shirt as Patrick removed his own shoes. “Look Patrick. I’m all cute and fuzzy.” David proudly showed off his hairy chest, starting to take off his joggers. 

Patrick rolled over gently pinning David’s arms to the bed, “we’re not getting naked together right now. I love how cute and fuzzy you are.” He brought David’s hands to drape around his shoulders, hoping David would get the hint. He refused to let David initiate sex in his current state. He would regret it if they’d done anything while David wasn’t totally with it. 

“But I wanna see your nipples. Do you have a fuzzy chest, Patrick? I wanna rub my hands all over you,” David moved his hands so they played with the hem of Patrick’s shirt, “I don’t like this on you. I’m gonna take it off.”

Patrick relented, letting David pull his shirt over his head, “Is that better?” He shivered. He loved how David was eying him with wonder. “Our pants are staying on today, okay?” He said firmly. 

“Okay. I’m comfy like this. You look so much better without a shirt,” David ran his hands along Patrick’s chest, examining it like he’d never seen Patrick shirtless before. “Wanna know what I’m looking at? I’m looking at a man who is very pretty. So pretty. I like your hair. It looks so soft, can I touch it?” David reached a hand out patting Patrick on his head, running his fingers through the short reddish strands. “What are you looking at Patrick?”

“What do you think David? I’m looking at the man I married, the man I love more than anything else,” Patrick continued stroking David’s hair, enjoying the intimacy of the situation. He doubted David would remember it but he wanted to keep David calm and happy. He loved when David got this cuddly and he knew David would deny it when the medication wore off. Even when he was wounded and needed to be taken care of, Patrick couldn’t get enough of David. 

“You’re so pretty. I have a very pretty husband,” David shut his eyes, nuzzling into Patrick’s chest, “I really like you.”

David was soon asleep, snoring softly against Patrick’s chest. He spent a bit watching him sleep before grabbing his phone, answering emails and reading the news, content with being David’s pillow. He felt David’s arms tighten around him, holding him close. He’d given up on trying to get out of bed and shut his eyes, joining David in napping.

Patrick awoke a bit later, David was still asleep. He crawled out of bed, pulling a hoodie on but leaving it unzipped and covering David with a blanket before heading to the kitchen to make pancakes, he knew David would be hungry and they’d be soft enough for him to eat. The alarm on his phone went off, reminding him that it was time for David’s next dose of pain pills. 

The smell of pancakes had been enough to awaken David, who was sitting up in bed, confused, “Where’s my shirt?” 

“You don’t remember, you took it off. You wanted to show me how fuzzy you were,” Patrick giggled, coming over to David, offering him his t-shirt as well as one of his hoodies. David pulled on both of them blushing and was soon at Patrick’s side, arms wrapped around Patrick from behind. 

“We can sit on the couch to eat, dinner is almost ready,” Patrick really needed to finish cooking and knew he’d never accomplish it with David wrapped around him.

“Patrick you know you’re the best husband ever. I don’t think any other husband would make me pancakes. They’re my favorite food. You’re my favorite husband.” 

“How are you feeling?” Patrick set the plates on the coffee table, settling in with David. 

“Sore, I didn’t do anything stupid under anesthesia, did I?” David was sobering up.

“Nope, I already told you about the nipple thing. You took my shirt off too. You were really snuggly, and you told me I was pretty and that I looked sexy in a suit,” Patrick fed David a bite, “You were an easy patient to deal with.”

“Good. I’m glad I didn’t embarrass you.”

“You’d never embarrass me, David Rose.”


End file.
